Barbos
Barbos (バルボス, Barubosu), also known as "Barbos the Stormblast" (剛嵐のバルボス, Gouran no Barubosu), is both the fictional character and antagonist of the Tales of Vesperia of the ''Tales'' series created by Kōsuke Fujishima and Yoshito Higuchi. He had served as the leader of the Blood Alliance guild, one of the Five Master Guilds. On the surface, the Blood Alliance serve as a mercenary guild, doing jobs that no one else is brave enough to. However, their real purpose is the theft and illegal use and distribution of blastia. ".''" :—Barbos. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: JB Blanc (English), Masashi Hirose (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography The head of the Blood Alliance, a powerful mercenary guild behind the string of blastia core thefts that kicks off the story. He is collaborating with Ragou, but it's clear Barbos is using him for his own ends. Appearance Barbos is a stout man noticeable by his red captain's coat and scar on his right eye. He has only one hand, which he uses to hold his sword, while the other is replaced with a spinning mace head with protruding spikes. * Hair Color: White and Gray * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: 63 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Brave Vesperia ** Yuri Lowell ** Repede ** Karol Capel ** Judith * Brave Vesperia's Allies ** Estelle ** Rita Mordio ** Raven ** Flynn Scifo Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Barbos is shown using a chainsaw-like sword that is powered by the Zaphias' lower quarter aque blastia. The weapon is destroyed by Duke Pantarei before the party battles him, so instead, Barbos uses a large sword with spikes running down the back. As leader of the Blood Alliance, he uses an aggressive fighting style with powerful combinations involving both his sword and mace-hand, such as spinning while extending his mace. During the battle, he calls reinforcements from the bridges, and will continue to do so as they are defeated, increasing the difficulty of the fight. Artes Martial Artes Hidden Artes Break Souls Mystic Artes Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Barbos was hired by Ragou to steal blastia cores, and desires their power in order to aid him in taking Don Whitehorse's position. Synopsis ''Tales of Vesperia'' The party first meets Barbos on Ragou's ship when leaving Capua Nor, where he escapes with Ragou and leaves Zagi to fight the party for the second time. Yuri Lowell finally confronts Barbos in the Tower of Ghasfarost where Barbos attempts to kill Yuri and the others with a new weapon built with the Lower Quarter's aque blastia. But just as he's about to deliver the killing blow, Duke arrives and uses Dein Nomos to destroy the weapon. Resorting to his old tactics a fight breaks out between Yuri's part and Barbos' Blood Alliance, with Yuri emerging as the victor. After Yuri and his friends battle and defeat him at Ghasfarost, he tells Yuri how he reminds him of the Don when he was younger and warns Yuri that he will make powerful enemies later on before falling to his apparent death. Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Barbos Aselia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Tales Universe Characters